Is this about love or war?
by chayil
Summary: Is this about love or war? Please tell me if I should keep going and sorry for making the chapters short, I'm sort of new at this.
1. Chapter 1

Is this about love or war?

Chapter 1:

-This story starts in Egypt, in Alexandria in the royal palace of Estelí: Queen of all of Egypt-

Elise (The Queens adviser and her best friend): Queen Estelí! I have news from Spain!

Estelí: And what news does Spain bring?

Elise: Well your majesty the king of Spain invites you come there so he can have a word with you.

Estelí: I can't stand the king of Spain!-_Sighs_ _in_ _disgust_-What type of word would he like to have?

Elise: I know not your majesty. If I were you I would accept the invitation.

Estelí: how dare he ask for me at his own while as if I'm a whore? And why to make a fool of me? A queen? The Queen of Egypt? I don't think that's going to happen.

Elise: Your majesty please. I don't think the king would want that at all.

Estelí: Well I will not take chances. Egypt is very powerful and abundant in riches; of course Egypt will not stoop down to Spain. I will not have it!

Elise: Well please think about it. I'm not telling you not as your advisor but as your best friend, you should consider this opportunity. Plus you will meet the king of Spain. King Manuel Solano: the Great Leader of Spain. Like Julius Ceaser but less roman and more Spanish.

Estelí: If I didn't know better I'd think you had feelings-_Grinning from ear to ear-starts giggling in a very girly way_-

Elise: Ugh please spare me the pleasure.-Laughs-He may be attractive but he's very cocky and insensitive but can also be very brave and bold and sometimes sweet.-Starts to give Estelí the look-

Estelí:-Starts blushing-Well I don't know. But shouldn't a king be cocky, gloating to fellow countries about how powerful you are?

Elise: Well I suppose but he defiantly overdoes it.

Estelí: And also you say he's attractive but….-Elise cuts her off-

Elise:-Cuts of Estelí- Yeah yeah I know I know he's not attractive he's HHHHOOOOOOTTTT!-Burst out laughing-

Estelí:-Giggles- I was not going to say that. I was going to say he's MUY CALIENTE!-LAUGHS-

-Laughs to full extent until the both start crying-

Elise: Well I still think you should still go.

Estelí: I think I will. It could be a real eye opener.

Elise: Yesss!I get to go to Spain!

Estelí: Hahaha you're a bit too excited.-Smiles-

Elise: When do we leave?

Estelí: First thing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

-Meanwhile in Spain-

Manuel (many): Danny! Tell me which country have you chosen for me to form an alliance with?

Danny (Captain of the royal guards and best friend of King Manuel): Will many I had to consider a country with supplies we needed for the people as well as our great military. Plus someone who is aliases with Carthage, who may I remind you wants to declare war on us.

Manny: Oh please Danny spare me the details in all of this wonderfulness but come on now who is it?

Danny: Well….it's…it's…it's….

Manny: SPIT IT OUT MAN!1

Danny: IT'S EGYPT!

Manny: WHAT?!-Sits there in a deep thought, he was puzzled-

Danny: Listen it was for the best, I mean were else are we going to get a hold of Papyrus, spices, wheat, gems, or even GOLD! And plus Egypt isn't a bad place, in fact it's very powerful.

Manny: Ohhh it's not Egypt I have a problem with its there queen. Mary, she's a BITCH! She think she's all that and oh so powerful. As if Egypt is amount to anything, it's nothing just, a big dust bowl. Ugh she disgusts me.

Danny: Are you serious? Man you really have some problems. She's Estelí: The Queen of Egypt! Haha and don't mean to rain on your parade but she isn't all that bad. I mean all this anger and fire must come from you not being able to get a woman like that.

Manny: What is that supposed to mean?- Gives Danny a threatening but playful look-

Danny: Well I mean she is the most beautiful queen, no wait, woman ever to be spoken of, and you know it.

Manny: Whatever!-Gives out a laugh- And for information captain I can get a woman like that.

Danny: Bahaa! Ok your royalness, prove it.

Manny: I will. I bet you I can win her heart and her trust. - Gives a cocky smirk- And in fact I will get her to bed with me on the first night.

Danny:-Laughs- Whoa –Haha- she's not a whore.

Manny: Could've fooled me.-Laughs evilly-

Danny: You're on.-They shake hands and get ready for her highness arrival-

-In Egypt Estelí and Elise gets ready for their departure-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-Queen Estelí and Elise are on their way to Spain. Estelí decides to bring her ladies maid (who is also her best friend) Nicole-

-Later that night in Spain-

Danny: Word from Egypt!

Manny: Great what is?

Danny: Well the queen has accepted our invitation! And they will be arriving tomorrow midday since there leaving in the morning.

Manny: Wonderful bring on the whore!-Laughs-

Danny: Hopefully you will be better behaved when she arrives… only if you want to be aliases. Oh don't forget about our bet.-Gave him the look-

Manny: -smirked- Don't worry I didn't.-chuckles to himself- And hey! Lighten up, what happen to that sense of humor I love?!

Danny: Baa! Its right here-and at that moment he started T-bagging the air (I know very immature) laughs-

Manny: -Laughs-

-Next day the queen, Elise, and Nicole leaves Egypt-

-Midday in Spain. The Queen is arriving. Spain has a huge celebration in honor of the queen herself-

Estelí: Wow I'm guessing the king really thinks this is going to make me love him or something.

Elise: Come one you got to admit this is pretty nifty.

Nichole: It is actually; honestly I don't see what you don't like about it.

Estelí: There's nothing wrong with the place its just…..

Elise: It's the king.

Nichole: What's wrong with the king?

Estelí: What's wrong with the king? As if you don't know…he's arrogant, cocky, insensitive, bitchy, and he's simply a prick!

Elise: come on not here-nodding towards the crowds of people of Spain-

Estelí:-Waving to the people of Spain showing a warm smile-

-They make their way to the royal castle to meet the king-

Elise: Her majesty Estelí: Queen of Egypt!

- Estelí enters the room-

Manny: Hello queen Estelí. I am glad you were able to come to our beautiful Spain!

Estelí: As am I king Manuel. I'm very glad I was able to come to such a wonderful country. This is my advisor Elise and my ladies maid Nicole my best friends.

Nichole: Hola.

Elise: Hola

Manny: Oh do you speak Spanish.

Estelí: Oh no, they don't but I'm learning. How do you say….. Muchas gracias por invitarme a su maravilloso país?( Thank you for inviting me to your wonderful country.) -smiles-

Manny: Perfecto! You're quite welcome. Well this is Danny: Caption of the royal guards, as well as my best friend.

Danny: Greetings Queen Estelí.-Nods he's head towards Estelí-

Estelí:-Nods her head back to Danny-

-There was a young lady standing behind the king at a distance.-

Manny: My chambermaid Lucille will show you to your rooms.-motioned Lucille to come forward-

-Lucille came to us and showed us through another set of doors and down the grand hall to show us our rooms.-


End file.
